For My Promise
by MidnightLady10
Summary: Farewell fik for kusuchan n' spesial birthday Sakura. Need reviews XD/ semua tentang perasaan, persahabatan dan cinta/ Sepertinya aku tidak bisa hadir, maaf telah mengecewakan kalian.


Hiks... hiks... *banjir airmata* teman-teman fanfiction, ini adalah farewell ficku. Dedicated for: saudariku **Kusuchan**. Lalu untuk **Fidy neechan, Night Senpai, Rinzu neechan**, semua NS lovers dan teman-temanku di sekolah. Tema-chan menulis fic ini menjelang pesta perpisahan sekolah dan mungkin suatu saat Tema-chan terpaksa keluar dari fanfiction. Farewell fic ini bukan hanya untuk mereka yang namanya tercantum di atas, tapi juga salam perpisahan untuk warga FNI.

Dalam waktu yang cukup lama Tema-chan akan hiatus, entah kembali atau tidak ke FFN. Saia sendiri masih ingin terus berkarya, menjelajahi dunia FFN, berteman dengan warga FNI. Tema-chan minta maaf kalau gak kembali, walaupun ficku masih belum selesai.

Sebelum benar-benar berpisah dengan teman-teman, kupersembahkan fic** For my Promise!**

Enjoy reading...

* * *

**Story by: Sabaku Tema-chan**

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: NaruSaku. Only friendship inside!  
**

**Warning: Gaje, parah, AU, Typo, deelel**

**For my Promise  
**

**xoxoxox**

Semilir angin musim semi yang hangat bertiup di Taman Konoha. Membuat debu dan beberapa helai daun beterbangan. Tercium aroma harum berbagai tumbuhan yang terbawa deruan angin. Cuacanya pun cerah, menampakkan cahaya sang surya yang bersembunyi dibalik awan. Benar-benar suasana yang damai bagi orang-orang yang sedang berkunjung.

Seorang gadis berambut senada dengan bunga Sakura sedang duduk di bangku taman. Suasana hatinya sekarang berlawanan dengan suasana damai di Taman Konoha. Dalam kesunyian ini hatinya seolah menjerit. Sepertinya ia sangat terpukul karena sesuatu.

Sebuah tepukan lembut di pundaknya mengagetkan gadis ini. Ia menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati dua orang pemuda di belakangnya. Dua orang pemuda yang bersahabat dengannya sejak kecil.

"Hey Sakura-chan! kau sedang apa di sini?" tanya salah seorang diantara mereka yang berambut pirang sambil tersenyum ke arahnya.

Gadis pink ini diam membisu. Tidak menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan pemuda di hadapannya. Mata emeraldnya tampak redup memandang si pirang yang sedang merangkul leher pemuda emo disebelahnya.

"Hehehe... Sakura-chan, nanti kau akan melanjutkan sekolah dimana? nanti aku akan melanjutkan sekolah di Konoha High School, apalagi teman-teman seangkatan kita banyak yang memilih melanjutkan sekolah ke sana. Hei, nanti kita akan satu sekolah lagi kan Teme?"

"Hn." Jawab pemuda emo yang bernama Sasuke singkat. "Singkirkan tanganmu Dobe! kau mau membuatku mati tercekik apa?"

Masih terdiam membisu. Gadis _cherry_ ini hanya bisa melihat senyum kebahagiaan di wajah kedua sahabatnya namun tidak bisa merasakan kebahagiaan mereka sama sekali.

"Sakura-chan? kenapa dari tadi bengong terus?" Iris _shappire_nya menangkap sorot kekecewaan di mata _emerald_ Sakura.

"Ma-maaf, tadi aku sedang melamun. A-aku..." perkataannya terputus. Dengan berat hati ia harus memberitahukan kabar buruk kepada dua sahabatnya ini. "Sebenarnya aku... akan melanjutkan sekolah di Iwa."

Mereka bertiga terdiam sejenak setelah mendengar kabar barusan. Setahu mereka kota Iwa berada jauh dari Konoha. Apalagi kota itu memiliki sekolah internasional yang ternama.

"Be-benarkah itu?" Naruto-sahabatnya yang berambut blonde ini nampak tidak percaya. Ia merasa kecewa karena ia sedang menyiapkan sesuatu untuk Sakura.

"Maaf teman-teman, ini keinginan orangtuaku. Aku tidak bisa menolaknya." Raut wajah Sakura semakin sedih. "Seminggu lagi aku akan berangkat dengan pesawat. Tepatnya pukul delapan pagi."

"Tapi, bukankah pesta perpisahan diadakan minggu depan? apalagi pestanya dimulai pukul sembilan. kau sendiri sudah berjanji akan menghadirinya kan?"

"Sepertinya aku tidak bisa hadir, maaf telah mengecewakan kalian." Sakura menunduk lesu. Mati-matian ia menahan cairan bening yang keluar dari pelupuk matanya. Mengingat janji yang tidak dapat ditepatinya beberapa hari yang lalu saat hari pengumuman kelulusan. Di kepalanya berputar ingatan tentang hari pengumuman kelulusan bagaikan sebuah rekaman video.

**Flashback...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suara berisik memenuhi koridor Konoha Junior High School. Ratusan siswa berdiri menunggu pengumuman kelulusan dan pembagian rapor. Masing-masing siswa sibuk akan kegiatannya sendiri. Ada yang mengobrol, menjahili teman, dan lain-lain. Sementara itu, Sakura dan keempat sahabatnya sedang mengobrol.

"Ujian kemarin susah ya, padahal aku sudah mati-matian belajar. Bahkan Hari Minggu aku terpaksa tidak pergi ke mall." Seru gadis pirang berkuncir _ponytai_l.

"Ah, tidak sulit kok Ino-chan!" Sakura menjawab dengan enteng.

"S-Sakura-chan, aku takut. K-kalau tidak lulus b-bagaimana?" Seru gadi berambut indigo yang berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Tidak usah takut Hinata-chan, aku yakin 100% kamu lulus kok!" Sakura mengacungkan jempol sambil tersenyum.

"Hahaha, aku masih sempat bermain game lo! betul kan Tenten?" Gadis pirang berkuncir empat menyenggol bahu gadis berambut cepol.

"Iya, hahaha... bahkan aku dan Temari membolos ke warnet waktu kegiatan ekstra." Tenten nyengir sambil merangkul bahu Temari. Ketiga temannya sweatdrop melihat dua gadis tomboy ini.

"Pengumuman, bagi siswa-siswi kelas 9 harap berkumpul di aula untuk menerima rapor. Sekian dan terimakasih!" Terdengar pengumuman dari speaker. Siswa-siswi kelas 9 termasuk Sakura dan keempat sahabatnya buru-buru memasuki aula sekolah. Sakura seakan-akan tenggelam di tengah kerumunan siswa-siswi yang saling berdesakan.

Dalam waktu beberapa menit saja aula besar Konoha Junior High School telah dipenuhi ratusan siswa kelas 9. Semuanya tampak tegang menunggu pengumuman hasil ujian.

Semua siswa langsung mengelilingi sebuah panggung di dalam aula. Semua guru berbaris dengan rapi di dekat tirai.

Nampak seorang guru wanita maju ke tengah panggung. "Harap tenang! mohon perhatian semuanya!" Teriak guru wanita yang bernama Kurenai itu. "Saya akan mengumumkan siswa-siswi yang meraih peringkat satu sampai peringkat tiga. Siswa yang dipanggil harap naik ke atas panggung untuk menerima penghargaan."

Siswa-siswi tampak tidak sabar mendengarnya. Semuanya memandang ke arah Kurenai sensei.

"Baiklah, siswa yang meraih peringkat pertama dalam ujian nasional adalah... Shikamaru Nara! silahkan naik ke atas panggung!"

Semua siswa bersorak. Ada yang mendorong Shikamaru, ada pula yang memberi ucapan selamat.

"Shika, cepat naik ke panggung!" Ino mendorongnya dari belakang.

"Ya, ya, mendokusei!" ia berjalan dengan santai sambil menguap. Semua siswa heran melihat tingkahnya yang kelewat pemalas itu.

"Haah, walaupun peringkat satu tapi dia tetap pemalas ya!" komentar Temari.

"Kemudian, siswa yang meraih peringkat kedua adalah... Sabaku Gaara!"

Kali ini semua siswa menatap seorang pemuda berambut merah. Gaara hanya _stay cool_ mendengar sorakan-sorakan dari teman-temannya. Ia naik ke atas panggung sambil memasukkan tangan ke saku celananya.

"Wow, sudah dua orang! siapa yang selanjutnya?" Tanya Sakura bersemangat.

"Yang terakhir, peringkat ketiga diraih oleh Sabaku Temari!" Sakura, Tenten, Ino dan Hinata menatap Temari tak percaya.

"Hebat! aku tidak menyangka kalau kau bisa meraih peringkat ketiga, padahal kau bermain game terus selama ujian." Seru Tenten tidak percaya.

"Sudahlah, cepat maju!" Ino menariknya ke atas panggung.

"Tunggu sebentar!" mendadak sebuah ide jahil terlintas di kepala Sakura. Ia membisikkan sesuatu pada dua sahabatnya.

"Apa sih?" seru Ino dan Temari serempak.

Temari meneruskan berjalan ke panggung dan mengabaikan Sakura. Tiba-tiba...

DUGGGGHHH

"UWAAAAA... a-apa yang kalian lakukan!" Temari berteriak keras saat Sakura dan Tenten mendorongnya bersamaan hingga menabrak Shikamaru.

"Hey, menyingkir dariku! kau berat sekali sih!" Teriak Shikamaru panik saat Temari menimpa tubuhnya.

Sakura dan Tenten terkikik, sementara Hinata hanya cengo melihat aksi nakal mereka berdua. Lalu Ino? wajahnya cemberut entah karena apa.

"Cieeeeeeee..." Sorakan-sorakan siswa terdengar ketika melihat adegan romantis... eh bukan, kecelakaan di atas panggung itu.

"Toss!" seru Sakura dan Tenten sambil tertawa. Ino malah mengalihkan pandangannya seperti tidak menyukai kejadian itu.

"Kubilang menyingkir kuncir empat!" Shikamaru mendorong tubuh Temari menjauh.

"Apa kau bilang? kepala nanas!" Bentaknya sebal. Kemudian Temari memandang Sakura dan Tenten dengan _deathglare_ mengerikan yang membuat mereka berhenti tertawa. Pandangannya seolah mengatakan 'kubunuh-kalian-berdua.'

"Cih, wanita merepotkan..." gumam Shikamaru.

Kurenai berdehem pelan. "Sudah, hentikan! kita lanjutkan dengan penyerahan piagam penghargaan. Kakashi, bawakan piagamnya!"

Seorang guru berambut silver dan mengenakan masker yang menutupi separuh wajahnya membawakan piagam penghargaan untuk ketiga juara. Kemudian Kurenai mengalungkan trofi di leher ketiga siswa.

"Kuucapkan selamat atas prestasi kalian!" seru Kakashi sensei sambil tersenyum di balik maskernya.

Sakura menatap senseinya yang bermasker ini. Sebagai siswi yang cukup berprestasi di kelas, Sakura menjadi murid kesayangan Kakashi yang notabene adalah wali kelasnya.

"Mungkin saja aku tidak akan bertemu dengan Kakashi sensei lagi. Aku harus menemuinya saat perpisahan!" batin Sakura.

"Sakura!" suara seseorang langsung membuyarkan lamunannya. Ia hampir melupakan seseorang. Seseorang yang selama ini menjadi sahabat baiknya. Sahabat yang selalu menemaninya baik saat suka maupun duka.

"Lo, Naruto? sejak tadi aku belum bertemu denganmu, aku kangeeeen..." Sakura langsung memeluknya di depan banyak siswa.

"He-hei, lepaskan!" wajah Naruto langsung memerah. Siswa-siswi yang melirik ke arah mereka berdua langsung berbisik-bisik.

"Ahaha... maaf, habis kau tidak menemuiku sih!" Sakura melepaskan pelukannya sambil mengembungkan pipi. Naruto langsung mencubit pipinya gemas.

"Sudah, jangan ngambek lagi. Kita mendekat ke panggung yuk!" Naruto langsung menarik lengan Sakura.

Setelah pemberian penghargaan pada ketiga siswa berprestasi, tibalah saatnya pembagian amplop. Inilah saat yang paling menegangkan bagi para siswa. Satu persatu amplop tersebut di bagikan.

Ketika Sakura membuka amplop tersebut, jantungnya berdebar kencang. Ia memberanikan diri membuka isi amplop. Setelah mengamati sesaat, ia tersenyum kecil.

"Hey, aku lulus! aku lulus! lihat Teme, aku lulus lho!" Siswa-siswi langsung sweatdrop melihat Naruto yang berteriak lebay sambil melambaikan kertas bertuliskan 'LULUS'.

"Diam Dobe! kau membuat kita jadi pusat perhatian!" Sasuke ikut-ikutan sweatdrop.

"Hahaha... bilang saja kalau kau tidak lulus Teme! jangan malu-malu, aku turut berduka cita kok!"

"Apa? enak saja! mana mungkin aku tidak lulus!" wajah Sasuke memerah karena kesal. Bayangkan saja seorang Uchiha elit sepertinya tidak lulus, pasti akan jadi bahan tertawaan seluruh dunia. Apalagi ia bersaing dengan anikinya, apa yang akan dikatakan keluarganya coba?

"Yei, wajahmu merah tuh! ketahuan kalau kau malu!"

"AWAS KAU DOBE!" bentak Sasuke sambil mengejar Naruto. Kepalanya seolah mendidih setelah Naruto menggodainya habis-habisan.

"Mohon tenang!" teriakan Kurenai sensei diabaikan oleh Sasuke dan Naruto yang masih melanjutkan aksi kejar-kejaran.

"HEEEEIII KALIAN BERDUA!" seluruh siswa menutup telinga mereka begitu mendengar suara ultrasonik dari ibu kepala sekolah, Tsunade. Teriakan kepala sekolah galak tersebut dengan sukses menghentikan mereka berdua.

Naruto bergidik ngeri ketika Tsunade turun dari panggung dan menyeret ia dan Sasuke keluar. Siswa yang melihat kejadian itu langsung membungkam mulut masing-masing saking takutnya dengan kepala sekolah galak itu.

"Baik, kita lanjutkan acaranya. Aku minta salah seorang dari tiga murid berprestasi untuk menyampaikan kesannya saat belajar sekolah ini." Lanjut Kurenai.

Ketiga siswa di atas panggung itu saling berpandangan. Mereka bertiga sama sekali tidak siap karena belum diberitahu.

"Aku tidak mau, mendokusai! apalagi aku tidak tahu apa yang akan kusampaikan." Komentar Shikamaru.

"Aku juga tidak mau." Seru Gaara dengan dinginnya. Kemudian Gaara dan Shikamaru melirik Temari.

"Ka-kalau begitu... masa harus aku?" Temari menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

Keduanya mengangguk singkat. "Kalau bukan kau, siapa lagi?"

"Cih! bilang saja kau malas menyampaikan kesanmu, kepala nanas!" Temari mencibir. Mau tak mau ialah yang harus maju. Dengan malas ia berjalan menuju podium.

Kini perhatian siswa tertuju pada Temari. Tentu saja Temari merasa gugup harus berpidato di depan orang sebanyak ini apalagi tanpa persiapan sama sekali.

"Ehm, se-selamat siang teman-teman, namaku Temari dari kelas IXA. A-ku akan menyampaikan kesan-kesanku saat belajar di sekolah ini." Temari menarik nafas perlahan kemudian menghembuskannya kembali. "Sudah tiga tahun lamanya, namun rasanya seperti baru kemarin aku bersekolah di sini. Aku jadi teringat kenangan masa lalu saat pertama kali menginjakkan kaki di sekolah ini. Saat itu, aku bukanlah apa-apa. Hanya seorang gadis kecil yang tidak berilmu."

Sakura tertegun sejenak mendengarnya. "Akupun sama dengannya saat pertama kali datang ke sekolah ini. Waktu terasa begitu cepat berlalu." Batinnya.

"Kesan pertama saat bertemu dengan guru-guru dan teman-teman, aku tidak peduli dengan mereka. Bagiku mereka bukan apa-apa karena dulu aku adalah gadis kecil yang egois dan peduli pada diri sendiri." Beberapa siswa berkomentar mendengar pengakuan Temari.

"Pantas saja wanita ini merepotkan." Batin Shikamaru.

"Sejak kecil aku, Gaara dan Kankuro sangat tertutup karena keadaan keluarga kami. Karena itu aku belum pernah merasakan bagaimana rasanya mempunyai teman." Sejenak Temari memikirkan apa yang akan dikatakannya selanjutnya. "Namun, setelah beberapa tahun bersekolah di sini aku belajar suatu hal penting yaitu persahabatan. Aku menyadari bahwa aku membutuhkan teman. Seperti apapun kalian, suatu saat pasti akan menemukan teman."

Temari mencurahkan segala isi hatinya. Beberapa siswa tidak menyangka kalau Temari akan menceritakan masa lalunya.

"Aku yang dulu tidak peduli, sekarang menganggap persahabatan itu sangat penting. Tanpa sahabatku aku makhluk yang tidak berarti. Teman itu bagaikan saudara yang lahir dari ibu yang berbeda. Saat kalian menemukan yang namanya sahabat, mereka akan tampak seperti malaikat penolong." Tanpa sadar ia meneteskan airmata. "Tidak terasa saat yang menyedihkan itu tiba. Saat dimana kita harus berpisah dengan teman-teman, guru, dan sekolah tercinta." Teman-teman semua, aku senang bertemu dengan kalian. Ketika kita berpisah kelak, mungkin kita tidak akan bertemu lagi sampai hari yang terakhir."

Kemudian Temari tersenyum manis. Ekor matanya melirik ke arah Sakura dan ketiga sahabatnya. "Lalu untuk keempat teman spesialku, Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Hinata, terimakasih telah menjadi temanku. Di saat perpisahan nanti aku hanya bisa mengucapkan 'arigato and sayonara' untuk kalian semua."

Siswa yang mendengarkan kesan singkat dari Temari langsung bertepuk tangan. Bahkan ada yang menangis sesenggukan sambil mengelap ingusnya dengan tisu.

Sebagai penutup acara, guru-guru berbaris rapi di dekat panggung. Para siswa mendekat ke panggung untuk bersalaman dengan para guru. Mulai Kusuna sensei, guru yang terkenal _cool _di sekolah sampai Orochimaru sensei, guru biologi yang terkenal aneh menyalami murid dan memberikan ucapan selamat.

Seorang siswi berambut merah bernama Karin mengedip genit saat bersalaman dengan guru yang terkenal tampan seperti Kusuna, Kakashi dan Sasori.

Sakura tersenyum ramah saat bersalaman dengan Kakashi sensei. Kakashi mengusap kepalanya lembut. "Jadi anak yang baik ya, Sakura."

"Iya sensei, jangan samakan aku dengan Tobi, kakak kelasku tahun lalu yang dianggap autis karena selalu teriak 'Tobi anak baik.' Balas Sakura.

Setelah selesai menyalami guru, Sakura mengajak Temari turun dari panggung sambil mengusap airmatanya. Tenten langsung berlari ke arah Temari disusul oleh Hinata dan Ino.

"Hiks... Temari, a-aku juga senang menjadi temanmu, hiks..." Tenten menangis sambil memeluk Temari.

"Ka-kami juga Temari-san." Terdengar suara halus dari Hinata.

"Teman-teman, saat SMA nanti aku, Gaara dan Kankuro akan sekolah di Suna, kampung halamanku. Aku akan merindukan kalian."

Keempat temannya syok mendengar pernyataan Temari barusan. Suasana hening meliputi mereka berlima.

Sakura mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat. "Teman-teman, aku berjanji akan menghadiri acara perpisahan sekolah. Berjanjilah akan menemuiku saat acara itu." Seru Sakura pada keempat sahabatnya.

"Iya, kami juga berjanji Sakura-chan. Karena hari itu terakhir kalinya kita bertemu dengan Temari." Seru Ino yang sejak tadi diam saja.

"Boleh aku ikut berkumpul dengan kalian?" Seorang pemuda blonde berdiri di belakang Sakura sambil nyengir.

"Lo? sejak kapan kau disini Naruto? bukankah kau dan Sasuke tadi..."

"Ahaha... diam-diam aku menyelinap masuk lo! Hei, boleh tidak aku ikut?"

Lima orang gadis itu saling berpandangan kemudian mereka mengangguk tanda setuju. "Janji ya, kau harus datang. Mungkin kita tidak akan bertemu lagi." Sakura mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya. Kemudian mereka berenam saling menautkan jari kelingking yang melambangkan persahabatan mereka.

**End of Flashback...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Maaf ya, teman-teman..." lirih Sakura.

"Tapi kenapa? kenapa orangtuamu menginginkan kau pindah ke Iwa?"

"Lebih baik tidak kuceritakan, aku takut teman-teman akan tersinggung..." Sakura mulai menangis.

"Kau bisa menceritakannya padaku Sakura-chan, aku tidak akan tersinggung." Naruto berusaha tersenyum. Padahal hatinya sendiri tersayat melihat sahabatnya menangis.

Sakura menyeka airmatanya yang menetes. "Pa-padahal... hiks... aku masih ingin t-tinggal di Konoha, hiks..."

"Tenangkan dirimu dulu, Sakura." Naruto membelai rambut _soft pink_nya.

"Se-sebenarnya, orangtuaku tidak suka kalau aku berteman dengan kalian. Orangtuaku hanya ingin aku berteman dengan orang kaya dan elit. Mereka benci berteman dengan orang yang biasa saja, apalagi orang miskin." Sakura menundukkan kepalanya. Ia takut kalau kedua temannya ini tersinggung.

Sebenarnya Sakura adalah gadis yang kaya. Orangtuanya selalu memanjakannya, namun mereka terlalu membeda-bedakan status sehingga Sakura sulit mendapatkan teman. Sakura sengaja memilih bersekolah di Konoha Junior High School karena ia yakin akan memiliki banyak teman jika memilih sekolah biasa. Orangtunya sangat marah ketika ia memilih sekolah biasa seperti itu. Namun Sakura tetap bersikeras sehingga orangtuanya terpaksa menyetujuinya.

"Karena sebentar lagi aku akan lulus, orangtuaku berencana akan memisahkan aku dengan sahabatku. Karena kota Iwa adalah kota yang megah dan memiliki sekolah ternama, orangtuaku memaksaku bersekolah di sana. Mereka menganggap berteman dengan orang biasa membuat prestasiku menurun dan mencoreng nama baik keluarga." Mengingat keputusan orangtuanya semalam, Sakura menjadi kesal. Padahal seharusnya mereka tidak membeda-bedakan seperti itu.

"Mungkin mereka hanya menginginkan yang terbaik untukmu Sakura, tapi bukan seperti ini caranya."

"Mereka bukan menginginkan yang terbaik! mereka hanya ingin status mereka diakui!" Sakura setengah berteriak. Rasanya ingin sekali ia kabur dari rumah agar orangtuanya sadar bahwa ia sangat menderita.

"Bersabarlah Sakura-chan, mungkin kau akan menemukan seorang sahabat lagi di Iwa. Kami akan mengingatmu kok! ya kan Teme?"

"Hn."

"Hei, dari tadi kau hanya mengatakan 'hn' saja!"

"Memangnya tidak boleh, Dobe?" Sasuke menyilangkan tangan di depan dada.

Sakura berhenti menangis. "Terimakasih telah menghiburku, teman-teman. Sekarang aku harus pulang." Gadis pink ini berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Sama-sama Sakura-chan, jaa..." Naruto dan Sasuke melambaikan tangannya sambil memperhatikan sosok Sakura yang berjalan semakin menjauh.

Mereka tidak menyadari seulas senyuman tipis mengembang di bibir Sakura. "Tunggulah teman-teman, aku sudah memutuskan akan menemui kalian saat perpisahan nanti."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~Seminggu kemudian~**

Jam dinding menunjukkan pukul delapan kurang sepuluh menit. Ayah Sakura telah mengemasi barangnya dan menenteng sebuah koper berwarna hitam. Pria tua berambut putih ini merasa heran karena sejak tadi ia tidak melihat putrinya.

"Sakura? dimana Sakura? kita akan segera berangkat!" teriak pria tua itu.

"Jiraiya-sama, Nona Sakura menghilang! kamarnya kosong dan berantakan! saya juga menemukan benda ini di atas kasurnya!" seru seorang butler bernama Shizune dengan panik. Ia menyodorkan sepucuk surat pada ayah Sakura.

Jiraiya meraih kacamata bundarnya yang berbingkai emas. Dengan buru-buru ia membuka surat tersebut.

Saat membaca paragraf pertama, wajahnya tampak sangat marah. Ia meremas kertas putih yang tidak berdosa itu. Namun saat membaca paragraf berikutnya, ekspresinya berubah. Pria tua ini jatuh terduduk sambil menjatuhkan kertasnya.

"Jiraiya-sama baik-baik saja?" seru butler yang berdiri disampingnya itu.

"Shizune..."

"Ada apa tuan?"

"Batalkan penerbangannya ke Iwa."

"Hah?"

"Batalkan penerbangannya ke Iwa. SEKARANG!"

"Ba-baik tuan!" Shizune tergesa-gesa mencari taksi untuk berangkat ke bandara. Sementara Jiraiya masih terduduk lemas.

"Maafkan aku Sakura, ternyata selama ini aku salah. Aku sudah membuatmu menderita selama ini, sekarang temuilah teman-temanmu." Gumamnya dalam hati.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hh... hh... hampir sampai, sebentar lagi acaranya dimulai." Sakura berlari dengan napas terengah-engah sambil melirik arloji kecil yang melingkar di tangan kirinya.

Lima menit lagi acara perpisahan dimulai. Gadis pink ini bergegas menuju aula sekolah yang telah dipenuhi siswa kelas 9 bak gerombolan semut. Sakura celingukan seperti orang bingung. Ia tidak tahu harus mencari temannya dimana.

Kebetulan ia melihat Kusuna sensei di tengah-tengah gerombolan siswa. Lebih baik ia bertanya daripada celingukan sendiri dan dianggap autis.

"Kusuna sensei, anda melihat Kakashi sensei?"

Guru berambut pink ini menunjuk pintu depan aula. "Dia ada di dalam, masuklah. Mungkin sekarang dia sedang bersama guru-guru lain yang menyiapkan acara di belakang panggung."

"Terimakasih sensei!" Sakura langsung melesat menerobos kerumunan siswa yang berkumpul di depan pintu. Dengan penuh perjuangan, akhirnya ia sampai di dekat panggung.

Langsung saja Sakura menaiki tangga dan membuka tirai yang berwarna merah maroon. "Hmm... sepi sekali. Kemana guru-guru yang mempersiapkan acara?" pikirnya bingung. Yang dilihatnya hanyalah sebuah latar panggung berwarna warni yang dibuat dari papan kayu.

Latar panggung ini membuatnya penasaran. Seperti ada suara seseorang di balik latar warna-warni. Perlahan Sakura mendekati latar, mencoba mengintip apa yang ada di baliknya.

Ia menyembulkan sedikit kepalanya. Matanya terbelalak lebar ketika mengintip di balik latar panggung itu. Dilihatnya Kakashi sensei dan beberapa guru lainnya berdiri sambil membawa sebuah kue tart.

"Kakashi sensei!" tanpa pikir panjang Sakura langsung keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya.

Guru bermasker ini langsung menoleh. "Selamat ulangtahun, Sakura! kue ini dibuat oleh teman-temanmu."

"Eh? mereka yang membuatnya untukku?" Ia memperhatikan kue tart yang dipegang Kakashi. Kue tersebut berlapis krim dan berhias coklat berbentuk wajah tersenyum. Ada tulisan 'Happy Birthday Sakura' di atasnya.

Sakura sama sekali tidak menyangka. Padahal ia sendiri sudah lupa akan hari ulangtahunnya karena syok mendengar keputusan orangtuanya.

"Berterimakasihlah pada teman-temanmu terutama Naruto, sebetulnya hanya dia yang mengingat hari ulangtahunmu."

"Sakura!" Terdengar suara yang familiar baginya.

Begitu Sakura menoleh, ia mendapati keempat orang yang dicarinya. "Ino, Tenten, Hinata, Temari, terimakasih atas kuenya!" Sakura langsung menghambur dan memeluk mereka satu persatu.

"Kami juga berterimakasih kau sudah bersedia datang Sakura! Kami sudah dengar masalahmu dari Sasuke dan Naruto."

"Ohya? maaaf teman-teman, kalian tidak tersinggung kan?"

"Tidak apa-apa, yang penting kau datang." Balas Tenten.

"Lalu, dimana Naruto?" Sakura merasa heran. Tidak ada tanda-tanda dari sahabat blondenya yang berisik itu.

Tiba-tiba, sobekan kertas warna-warni berjatuhan dari langit-langit. Serempak semua yang berada di balik panggung menengadahkan kepala ke atas.

"Aku disini, Sakura-chan." Tampak Naruto sedang memanjat tali di pinggiran tirai sambil menebarkan sobekan kertas warna-warni. Sebetulnya ia bertugas untuk menghias ruangan, tapi ia berniat mengejutkan Sakura.

"Hei, cepat turun! nanti kau jatuh!" teriak Kakashi dari bawah.

"Baka Dobe! kau mau mengajakku mati bersama apa! bagaimana caranya turun dari tempat setinggi ini?" Sasuke mengomel sambil berusaha turun. Mereka baru menyadari bahwa Sasuke ikut-ikutan memanjat.

"Kenapa Sasuke ikut? tidak elit sekali seorang Uchiha memanjat seperti itu." Gumam Sakura sweatdrop.

"Sialan, kalau Dobe tidak memaksaku, aku tidak akan melakukan hal memalukan seperti ini!" Sasuke semakin kesal. Untung saja FGnya tidak melihatnya memanjat, bsa merusak imej tentunya. Punya teman seperti Naruto memang merepotkan!

"Loncat saja Teme!"

"Kau gila?"

"Bercanda, tangkap tali ini!" Naruto melemparkan segulung tali rafia dan mengikatkannya ke langit-langit. Beberapa menit kemudian mereka berdua berhasil turun.

Kakashi langsung menghampiri mereka berdua. "Kalian nekat sekali! seharusnya kalian membuat kejutan dengan cara yang lebih aman!"

"Hehehe, tapi kami tidak mati kok sensei!" Naruto memasang tampang innocent.

"Baka, aku nyaris mati ketakutan tahu!" Sebuah pukulan mendarat dengan mulus di kepala duren Naruto.

"Sakit, Teme! ngomong-ngomong, aku senang kau datang Sakura-chan! padahal tadi aku ingin membatalkan rencana ini."

"Terimakasih sudah membuat kejutan untukku, Naruto. Aku sendiri tidak ingat hari ulangtahunku. Sekali lagi terimakasih ya!" Sakura memeluknya erat.

"Acara perpisahan segera dimulai. Kakashi, bersiaplah. Kita akan memulai pembukaannya. "Tiba-tiba Kurenai muncul dari balik latar.

"Ya. Kalian semua ikutlah denganku, kita rayakan momen ini di luar bersama yang lain." Kakashi mengajak keenam muridnya keluar dari balik panggung,

Sakura bergandengan dengan kelima sahabatnya. Dalam hati ia merasa lega dapat memenuhi janjinya. Ia tidak peduli apa yang akan dikatakan orangtuanya saat pulang nanti.

_**"Now, i'm here with you, my friends..."**_

_**"Th****is is all for my promise!"**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~Fin~**

**~Author's note~**

**Fiuuhhh, akhirnya selesai juga farewell fic ini! Inspirasinya berdasarkan dari pengalaman author yang dipaksain masuk skul. Pas ngetik, authornya malah ngayal sndiri jadi Saku =_=') apalagi ngetiknya mesti ngebut karena harus dipublish pas ultah Saku XD. Maaf ya readers, kali ini author's notenya agak panjang. Pertama Tema-chan bakal jelasin dulu kenapa masukin karakter bernama 'Kusuna' karena mungkin readers banyak yang gak tau.**

**Sebetulnya karakter ini bukan OC kok! Kusuna nama karakter antagonis di Naruto Shippuden Movie (yang jadi musuhnya Shion itu lo!). Dan... kalau mau tau kenapa author masukin karakter ini... *lirik2 Kusuchan* Kusuchan: apasih?**

**Trus, ada sedikit KS kan? adegan itu dibuat untuk Lhyn Senpai, semoga senpai suka critanya walaupun cuma dikit... :3  
**

**Tema-chan juga mau menyampaikan salam perpisahan buat temen-temen skul:**

**Gabriella, Dio P, Veren Anderson, Natasha O, Anselmus Bimasakti, Jossie A, dll...**

**I MISS YOU ALL, FRIENDS! *mlambai-lambaikan tisu smbil nangis2 gaje* gak kerasa cpet banget waktu berjalan, Tema udah mau misah sama temen-temen, hikshikshikshiks... T^T**

**Buat tmen2 skul tetep gila & nista bersama ya! *plakgedebuk-woi! bukan itu maksudnya!* keep be my bestfriend! :D  
**

**Dan buat temen-temen ffn, klo Tema-chan terpaksa out dari ffn, Don't forget me too!**

**Readers: kegeeran! kenal kamu juga nggak! *ngelempar author pake tomat busuk***

**Ampuuuun... oke2, saia minta review aja deh!**

**Readers: gak niat...**

***Sok cute mode* Please R-E-V-I-E-W!  
**


End file.
